Auldnoir
Auldnoir '(オルドノワ, ''Orudonowa), also called '''Old Town, is a location in Gravity Rush, ''Gravity Rush 2, and ''Another Story - Raven's Choice.'' It is the first district in Hekseville, supported by the World Pillar, and the location where Kat awakens at the beginning of ''Gravity Rush. History In Gravity Rush, Kat awakens in a courtyard near the base of Auldnoir at the beginning of the game, and the town is the first area Kat explores. She makes a home for herself at the base of the district and encounters several important characters in the town, including Syd, Chaz, Bulbosa, Alias, Aki, Gade, and Raven. The second mission of the Spy DLC ("The Dreamlife of Ghosts") and both missions of the Maid DLC ("The Diary of a Maid" and "The Madam and the Shifter") also take place in Auldnoir. In Gravity Rush 2, when Kat returns to Hekseville, she awakens in Auldnoir (in the same spot as she did at the beginning of Gravity Rush). Upon exploring, she discovers how much different the town is—'Pandora's Fortune' is gone (moved to Pleajeune), there are new and large black buildings which are part of the city's new defense system, her house has been turned into a garbage dump, new robots (Grigo) and devices (Bubs) are patrolling the town and absorbing gravity storms, respectively, there is a new citizen registration system in place, and the city has a new defender and mayor. Geography Auldnoir is the district located on the east side of Hekseville and the World Pillar, with a perpetual tinted red atmosphere. It is primarily a residential area of brownstone houses and buildings and furnaces that power several facilities such as the fountain, bridge, elevator gondola, and factory. Kat's sewer home is located near the bottom of the district, whereas the former Pandora's Fortune is at the northern-most part of the district. The town is home to a plaza that contains a fountain which serves as the water flow for the district and is most known for being the most popular date spot within Auldnoir, a TV tower—which townsfolk can watch to keep up with recent and important news and announcements—and is surrounded by several food stalls. Behind the plaza to the south-west is also a post office. To the far west there is an old factory with workers, and at the northernmost part of the town is one of the more important sites—the park with the fish statue—as it was the resting place, which is in-between the Karuwari Church and the forest, for the Sacred Gem. There is also the Auldnoir Train Station which travels from Auldnoir to Pleajeune. Additionally, Melda's mansion is located at the mid south of the district, whereas Gade's old home was inaccessibly located underground. Locations Gravity Rush 2 Manholes (Warp Points) * Auldnoir Fountain * Karuwari Church * Supply Depot Challenge Missions * Freestyle Race II Trivia * Auldnoir's name likely comes from the English auld, a variation on the world "old," combined with the French noir ''("black, dark"), which can also refer to the genre of crime films known as ''film noir. Gallery 2012-06-15-113816.jpg|Map of Auldnoir gd_s411.jpg|Near the bottom of Auldnoir. This is also the spot where the game starts HsTXB.jpg|The outskirts of Auldnoir Category:Locations in Gravity Rush Category:Locations in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Locations in Another Story - Raven's Choice